gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Herald of meridian
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gosick Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Twitter Hey! How would you feel about having the Anime WikiaTwitterfeed on Gosick? Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 18:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, the tweet was picked up by other tweeters and now it's featured on Otaku Daily along with the page that I tweeted about Gosick :) Kate.moon 22:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was just about to tweet about Gosick and realized you didn't have the feed on the mainpage. Would you mind if I put it up? Thanks! Kate.moon 21:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Crunchyroll Video Hey, I noticed that you have the countdown to Gosick on Crunchyroll. Wikia and Crunchyroll recently partnered for a giveaway and we actually have the chance to stream episodes straight from some of our wikis, including Gosick! It's an amazing opportunity and if you're interested, let me know! Kate.moon 05:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yes, it's free! Wikia will enable the videos so that it'll appear under Special pages in Gosick wiki; you and registered users will be able to stream it directly from the site. If you're interested, I can give you the codes. Kate.moon 17:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, here's the code for Twitter: so that you can place it conveniently. Thanks! Kate.moon 17:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Urban Legends of Sauville Excuse me when will you finish the canibal department store and the felling maria please finish it . Kazuya's Name? Uhmmmm..... Kujo's first name is kujo and last name is kazuya and so all of his family is called Kazuya Clan. Unsigned comment from '' : Actually, Kujo is the family name and Kazuya is the first name. ''Gosick is set in a European country, so I decided to use name name order to names... even Japanese names. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 03:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Request for Category Revisions Remove "Images" on Categories in Victorique de Blois please because I try Victorique images put in photo, Thanks. PS: Im new here http://gosick.wikia.com/wiki/Victorique_de_Blois ''unsigned comment by Teentitanbg2 Do you accept admin request? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) A Request from Wikia Hello, We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. The first ten users to respond to this post saying they’ve completed the survey will receive a $20 Amazon gift card. If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 22:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Alessandra Regarding Latest Edits Hi! It's intended. It wasn't uniform throughout and I was thinking of including only the new characters. But I can add back the characters in order of appearances for all too! :) [[User:Jxxxxx|'J'xxxx]]∞ talk 11:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Changing it now. You might want to delete the talk page for Gosick Episode 04 too. I posted wrongly. :x [[User:Jxxxxx|'J'xxxx]]∞ talk 13:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Gosick LN Finale Hey There!! I'm actually a great fan of Gosick series, so I'm always searching for new information...and sometimes I find them. I recently found this site: http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=77635&page=5. and there are tips from the LN readers. There are also some tips given from our dear agrifolia (gosick silver butterfly). I do believe you'd like to read them, so... xD This one is rly interesting: The morning after Kujo was deported and literally minutes before Victorique was imprisoned, with Cecile's help she tattooed his home address in Japan on her torso. Victorica tried to commit suicide on the boat by throwing herself into the sea, but was stopped in time by those police officers who were looking for a golden-haired loli. On the boat to Japan, she fell unconscious and was sold to a pimp, but escaped after reaching the shore. When Kazuya and Victorica are finally reunited, they confess their love to each other and share a kiss. In the epilogue, which takes place in 1934, they have been married for some time, moved to New York City, and operate a detective agency there. Even after being married for several years, Victorique still calls Kazuya by his surname. Kazuya was injured in battle and walks with a permanent limp. Azeitona (talk) 19:10, February 3, 2014 (UTC) hi herald, i want to ask, is gosick red a series or only a 1 volume LN? i see, i asked this because i cant find the release date of gosick red vol 1 @_@ can you tell me when was it? and i really hope it's a series.. oh, found it, haha http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/gosick/series.html now to search for a group to translate it ! Hello! :) I am Generalily, the admin of the Twelve Nights Wiki and I was wondering if you can affiliate with us. It has currently no affiliates at the moment. Thank you and I'm hoping for your consideration. :D Generalily (talk) 13:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! So, I just came to ask if you've already read Agrifolia's last update...Seems like she's staying in hiatus for now. I think we can only wait and hope for the best! So, we're gonna stay without Gosick for a while... See ya! Azeitona (talk) 18:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC)